Sacrifice's Made
by LazyStudent
Summary: Raven knew that things weren't going to be easy when a certain magician has it out for her. Her along with Starfire and Terra must go through hard challenges of being the leaders of new superheroes and battling against the Justice Leagues influence as they take and give and agree on somethings. But not everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic was inspired by xDamn's Honorary Titans fanfic, it just really stuck with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>She knew this day would come, when the Justice League would pick at her team one by one. Her along with Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg walked into the Justice Leagues main room that holds that U-shaped table.<p>

_Judgment table_ is what they like to call it.

She made sure to ignore the whispers and the growing tension that washed over them, her and her team wanted what they came for and that's all.

She looked at her friends no her family and felt pride swell up in her as she saw the changes her team had undergone in the past few years.

Starfire looked even more exotic then she did 3 years ago. Her hair was long and trailed behind her taking the shape and form of fire. Her clothes had become more revealing then before as her purple top now wrapped around her back then stopped as it covered her breasts, only leaving the middle of her chest exposed. (New 52)

Beast boy instead of looking green was bright red, he wore a tight black suit with neon green lights that complemented his build. (52 / added suit)

Cyborg looked the same as before but with new added enhancements that put any other cyborg to shame. Instead of blue see-through glass, it's replaced with black anti-magnetic metal with glowing neon lines going around his mechanical body.

After gazing at her team her sharp eyes made contact with Batman who stared her down.

"I see you came as promised." He narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight that greeted him.

"As I said 3 years." Her monotone voice carried throughout the hall, showing no intention to be intimidated by him. She was the leader of her team, of the Titans! She would make her authority known.

"Are you sure? It might not be the answer you were hoping for." Superman questioned but it seemed to be the wrong one as he felt the air tense up more than it had before.

"It does not matter! It is HIS choice and we wish to hear it from HIM Personally!" Starfire's eyes glowed ever so slightly as she gritted her teeth in anger but did not show her true frustration out of the fact that she was older now and did not rush into action as she used to before. Cyborg and Beast boy hesitated before both nodding in agreement.

"He and his team will be here any moment, would you like to have a place to sit, as you wait?" Wonder Woman suggested feeling slightly guilty at what was about to happen to the team before her. Slightly.

Raven tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes a she felt herself wanting to sigh, as all the horrid emotions in the room siphoned through her. She opened her eyes after a few short moments and casted them to the beautiful Amazon sitting next to Superman.

"No thank you Wonder woman, we would rather stand as it appears we won't be staying very long."

"What makes you say that?" A curious Flash asked.

Raven brought her arm up and flicked her hand back pointing at the door behind her and the Titans. Just in time the door swooshed open revealing a team with a tall male wearing black suit with a blue bird shaped insignia leading the group.

Raven could feel her emotions weep at the sight of her once commanding leader, and she didn't dare look beside him to see her once object of affections. She could feel her own teams nonchalant, emotionless masks falter at the sight.

She needed to make this quick before Starfire the most vulnerable for being more emotional, has a mental break down.

Stepping forward to her old leader, her best friend, her family figure, she brought the hood of her cloak down revealing her sharp female features and long purple hair.

"What is your answer Nightwing?" Tone cold but not unwelcoming to those who knew her.

"Cutting to the chase already Rae? I'm hurt." he gritted his teeth at his failed attempt to lighten the mood, but knew beating around the bush would not help at all. Especially to the few Titans that could see right through him. So he would end the misery he knew they were feeling and told them his answer flat out.

"I'm staying."

Silence was the only thing that came after that so she quickly broke it and asked the next question.

"Kid flash?"

It took every part of her mind, body, and soul not to leave any trace of desperation in her voice. She wanted him including everyone else that left all those years ago to come back, but she knew as a spawn of pure chaos, to never dream that big.

All eyes were on Kid Flash as it seemed she had snapped him out of his stupor, and with a determined look on his face he gave them his answer.

She could feel her heart breaking to pieces even more than it already was as she watched her affection nod his head while this _**girl**_ took his hand and held it. She could feel rage in the back of her mind wanting to maim this girl for touching what is _**hers**_.

"Bumblebee?"

_Nod_

Raven could feel her team breaking down and decided to make ends meet with what's left of their sanity.

" Alright then, that's all we needed to know...however I have a few requests."

Nightwing and the League including the Titans raised an eyebrow at this.

'_REQUEST?'_

"I would like Beast boy to be an added addition to your team, and I would like Cyborg to join the league since he did not answer your request before I will do it for him."

"What!? Rae you can't be serious?" Nightwing stuttered out.

Both Cyborg and Beast boy looked at her with surprise and shock while Starfire stood stalk still knowing that this would happen. She felt herself wanting to cry, but the alien warrior, and princess in her wouldn't allow it, especially not in front on these _people_.

Looking over at her own team Raven lowered her eye lids almost showing a dazed expression. At this look, did Beast boy and Cyborg realize what she was conveying.

They stood in sadness at how they should have known she would have caught on. Caught on to the fact that Beast boy wanted to see what the Team was like... To be with his adoptive sister... And cyborg wanted to lead, he always wanted to lead. He wanted to find something fit for him. To work on projects and machines that he knew he could do here. And she knew the moment they ever thought these ideas.

They both nodded not about to argue to the one person they knew who knew them all well, because that was it…they were, a family, they knew everything about each other. If either one of them was the leader they would do the same. Telling the other to do what they know they wanted to do.

Superman, shocked stood up and flew towards them beside the standing Batman.

"Are you... Sure about this? There is no need to be..."

"It is fine we had already made the decision a long time ago. Now it should not be a problem if you all will allow these changes." Starfire interrupted him impatiently, she did not have time to be babysat through their decisions.

"I don't see why not." Batman grunted as he walked toward Cyborg motioning him to come with him. Cy complied and nodded to his friends one last time with his mask still in place except for a small smirk.

"Wait you can't be serious? You guys are the original team members of your group!" Green Lantern who hasn't spoken once finally let out his concern.

Raven kept a straight face even though she sensed a certain emotion she shouldn't have from a speedster, she answered the Lantern's question with her back still turned to him. Deep down she knew Starfire would never want to join, neither would Terra if she was here, and she couldn't herself as they rejected her a long time ago. But that's okay, as she would never trade the position that she she's in for any other.

"It wouldn't make a difference Green Lantern, our only anchor to the Titans was the thought that maybe Nightwing and the others would return to us, but seeing as that is not happening there is no need to have everyone tied down to this cause."

"So you are disbanding the Titans?" Wonder woman asked.

"Oh no of course not we have hundreds of members outside the main team we will just have to fill in the leader spots."

"Leader spots?" Flash curiousness got the best of him again.

Raven sighed as a headache was beginning to form.

"Look I'm not going to explain everything unless you want to join." She smirked at that. "But we will leave with this. The main titans team leads sections of other titans so in short at the moment right now I am currently leading 280 members while Starfire is leading 276 members and our absent member Terra is leading 136."

She could hear the gasps which made her smirk widen. Creating a portal she nodded to Starfire before going through it.

Turning around to face everyone Starfire's eyes glowed more prominently then before as she stared at her now old teamates. "Friend Ex-Titans remember always... If there's trouble, you know who to call." She said with a beautiful smile before leaving through the awaiting portal. Not knowing that she secretly crushed one hero's heart at her goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

He still loved her, Dammit.

_It's been 3 years_

His body went numb as he took in her appearance in a matter of seconds.

Long dark purple hair, amethyst eyes, 5'7, with a white cloak with blue like flames at the bottom. But what caught his eye was that her new leotard had an opening in the middle exposing her stomach. Her belt seemed to have an extra attachment that went fully around her waist, then went around and lay limp, the ruby jewels glowing ever so slightly.

His heart sped up to a record breaking speed as his eyes traveled up and down her body then to her face in less than a second. But he was no fool even if he played the part.

He knew the moment she walked in with her team that she could sense his longing for her and yet she still chose to make no eye contact or to even look over his general direction. She had chosen to _ignore_ him. He could feel the tips of his ears burn a shade of red from embarrassment and anger.

She couldn't just pretend he wasn't here, but then again it wasn't the time for such matters. They were getting ready to break apart her team…her family.

His thinking and wondering was cut short as he heard his Raven call out his name.

"Kid Flash?"

'_Damn…'_

He felt bad, he didn't want to do this, he wanted to go with them!

But as soon as that thought came to him, a slightly rough hand slid into place with his and gripped it tightly. Thinking at the speed of light he mentally berated himself for not remembering his relationship with Artemis until now.

He hated how he forgot about her entire existence the moment Raven came into the picture. He didn't want to ruin such a long relationship doing something stupid, and he doubted that Raven still loved him.

So he picked the best decision not wanting to ruin the situation with his team and relationship.

_Nod_

Being as fast as he was he saw the quick flicker of pain and betrayal flash across amethyst eyes. Making his already guilt ridden mind overflow with even more negative feelings.

But it was alright, he had Artemis and the Team, and that's all that mattered right now.

_Lies_

**~NIGHTWING POV~**

I felt so foolish at my decision. I said yes! I don't even know why either.

The Team?

My Mentor?

Zatanna?

My job as a hero?

But that's just it. I'm not with Zatanna anymore and the rest are just excuses to keep me here. Lame excuses, but they did need a good leader.

My anger rose suddenly at the thought, being the leader was the worst excuse. Kaldur could easily take over.

I could feel a frown beginning to show on my face so I covered it up with a horrible joke trying to lighten the mood.

Seeing the Titans felt like a breath of fresh air. They all looked different but not in bad ways. More rough around the edges. Indestructible. Ready.

The straight faces took me by surprise, but that was to be expected. Raven was the leader after all, she wouldn't have anyone be weak in front of no one.

Saying yes was probably the second hardest thing I ever had to do, and seeing the green glow that shined in Starfire's eyes dim made it all the worse.

I wasn't suppose to hurt her, or any of them. They were still my friends and I knew Bee and KF didn't like it either.

As Kf said yes I could see his hesitation and almost unsure action in holding Artemis's hand. Even the great Wally West was having doubts.

But knowing that his relationship with Raven was pushed over the edge because of him wanting to join the League made me understand his anxiousness.

He never really stopped loving her, no matter how hard he tried. But still at least his girlfriend understood what was going on. Mine was just mad at the fact that she could not come. She didn't want to come. The thought of leaving her friends for those who do not accept others easily was not her ideal people.

Tuning back into the ongoing conversation Raven was not yet finished here.

_Request?_

Sending Beast boy to us then making Cyborg join the League.

Was she intentionally trying to cast away everyone? She had not invited Starfire or even herself to join anything involving the League.

Raven not joining I can understand because she's the leader. But why not Starfire?

But as I watched Rae leave and Star give us her best smile I realized that this was something they were going to do no matter what, they were going to keep the Titans alive and running because it was worth it to them.


End file.
